Currently, display apparatuses are presented in the display market and in daily lives of ordinary people in increasingly diverse and novel forms. For example, these display apparatuses include: a liquid crystal display (abbreviated as LCD) that is developed towards ultra-high resolution, a small and medium size organic light-emitting diode (abbreviated as OLED) display apparatus that is widely used in a portable device such as mobile phone or pad, and a large size OLED display apparatus that is used in a television and is becoming more and more mature. At the same time, with the development of information society, display technologies such as transparent display apparatus have obtained a good user experience and a broad market prospect.
In the transparent display apparatus, as an area of a transparent region thereof is becoming large, the transparency thereof is becoming large and the haze thereof is becoming small, so that an image observed through a display panel is becoming clear. Since the haze is related to an arrangement of metal lines in the display panel, generally speaking, light scattering is becoming severe as the reflective metal is becoming large, so that the haze is becoming large. Therefore, in the transparent display pixel layout, it is an important issue for those skilled in the art to arrange signal lines so as to improve the transparency of the display panel.